I Need You REPOST
by brookieelicious
Summary: George gets hurts and needs Johnnny. Brotherly love. No slash...REPOSTED.


**Hey guys. Brookelyn here. MY ACCOUNT GOT TAKEN DOWN WAAAAAAAAAH. So yeah I'm reposting my one-shots and reworking my original Brookelyn story. FDHJFHSDJKHFGD I'm super pissed off...I LOST ALL MY REVIEWS ;_; **

It was another one of those boring nights for John Lennon. He sat on the couch, using his knees as a table for his notebook. He was finishing up a drawing of Paul he had been working on when his pen ran out of ink. A line of vulgar curses were about to fly out of his mouth, but he stopped himself for his bandmates' sake. It had been a long day and they were all exhausted. It was days like these that really ruined the whole touring experience for John. He'd been woken up much too early for his likings, stuffed into one of those monkey suits, and then waltz all around the city having to do press conference after press conference. Add in the concert and you get four very tired and very agitated Beatles.

Ringo had been the first to hit the sack. He didn't even remove his shoes before hopping onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep. Next was Paul, who advised John not to stay up all night on his way to their room. Thankfully, each Beatle got his own bed in this particular hotel. John always hated having to share the bed with one of the boys. Paul would hog all the blankets and would roll around too much. Ringo would snore like some wild animal with terrible asthma and a head cold. George was just so bloody lanky that his legs alone took up half the bed. If the beds weren't just so comfortable, John would easily sleep on the couch. But those big fluffy white comforters and those soft feather pillows were always something John looked forward to.

John wasn't exactly sure where George was. He didn't see the guitarist turn in for the night but he wasn't in the living room space. John just assumed that he was out for a walk or something and went back to his drawings. When John had finished his masterpiece, he entitled it _Pretty Princess Paulie_ and quickly scribbled down his signature. He closed his notebook and then sat bored. John wasn't in the mood for writing a song. Normally he'd play a round of poker with Ringo when he couldn't sleep but that wasn't an option now.

John attempted to figure out the time difference between wherever the hell he was in America to Liverpool. Maybe he could ring Mimi. After ten minutes of struggling with the addition, John gave up on that. Math was never his strong point…

John was craving a cigarette so he pulled on his jacket. He decided to be a good little Beatle and scribble down a note where he was going, just in case Paul was to wake up and have a panic attack not knowing John's exact whereabouts. He left the note on the coffee table and made his way out of the hotel room being as quiet as possible. He walked down the hallway and took the stairs down to the lobby. He did not like elevators. The night manager was some teenager who was obviously catching up on some sleep so John gave the little bell a nice, loud ring before scurrying away and laughing at the kid's face.

The cold night's air nipped at John's face and hands. He stuffed his now red hands into his coat pocket and searched for his pack and lighter. He lit up a stick of death and leaned against the wall of the hotel, taking long slow drags of it. The overhead light was starting to hurt John's eyes so he moved into the alleyway right next to the hotel. Snow was beginning to fall and only made John even colder.

He was on the verge of coming up with a possible song lyric when a light rustling caught his attention. John looked down the alley and saw nothing but a few dumpsters and a fire escape. He slowly walked deeper into the alley, expecting just to find a cat or something like that. John's heart nearly flew out of his chest when he saw a barely conscious George lying next to one of the dumpsters.

"Fuckin' hell!" John fell to his knees, dropping the cigarette in doing so. George had a black eye and a busted lip. The sleeves on his shirt were ripped terribly and he was covered in bruises. The youngest Beatle was lying still but his eyes searching around frantically.

"Georgie what happened to ye?" John asked, sitting down next to him. George opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. George looked up at John, silently begging him to help him. John's mouth formed a small frown as he thought about different ways to approach this situation.

He could just sit out here until George could sit up one his own. But it was snowing and who knows how long the poor kid was out there in the snow for. John could also carry George back into the hotel and take the damn elevator back up to their floor. The only real issue was the possibility that George could be hurt much worse than he looked, and moving him could make it worse. When George began to shiver, John decided that he needed to bring him inside. No matter how difficult of a job it would be.

"Hey Harri" John got his attention "I'm gonna take you up to the room, okay?" George slightly nodded his head in approval and John slowly slid his arms under George's back and legs. As gently as the rather clumsy John Lennon could, he picked up George and started out of the alleyway. George put his arms around John's neck and hid his face in John's shoulder.

"You're gonna have to tell me what happened, you know that right?" John said quietly as he entered the warm lobby. George sighed in response and they entered the elevator. The teenager at the manager's desk gave John a confused look but John rolled his eyes. _Kids these days. Never can mind their own bloody business. _

The elevator ride was a short one but George was shaking the whole way up. Whether it was from the cold or just plain fright, John didn't know but he didn't like it either. When they got back to the hotel room, Paul was up and about. Paul's smile dropped when he saw the disheveled George in John's arms.

"What happened?" Paul mouthed. John shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch, positioning George in his lap. Paul was slightly confused by John's completely uncharacteristic actions. This was the most paternal Paul had ever seen him act. It weirded out the bassist, to say the least.

"Alright you gonna spill?" John asked bluntly but with a gentle voice. George leaned back into John as if trying to disappear. Paul took a seat on the floor in front of the couch as he anxiously waited to hear what had happened to his younger friend.

"Georgie" John tried a different method of getting him to talk. "Come on now" John felt as if he was talking to his infant son Julian. George had always been a kid in John's eyes. Like a little brother that he always needed to keep an eye on. If George was to venture away for just a moment, _this_ happens.

"Fine" George caved and the older Beatles smiled "I was walking back from that little shop a few blocks back when these two creepy blokes appeared out of nowhere" George's voice was scratchy and in no way near condition to sing tomorrow. John would have to inform Brian of that later on.

"I started walking faster since I was alone and then they started to walk faster" George's face was covered in panic and his eyes were beginning to water. Paul and John exchanged looks of concern for their little guitarist.

"They caught up with me so I started to run and then they chased after me. I slid on some ice in front of the hotel and the bigger of the two guys pulled me into the alleyway. They asked me if I had any money. I told them I didn't and they said I was lying. Then they just started pounding on me and didn't stop" George's voice cracked as he finished his story. A few tears leaked from his eyes and he turned his head into John's chest.

Paul frowned, hating seeing George so upset and patted him on the knee. Then he got up and walked towards the fridge, trying to find something to help out with George's black eye. Paul grabbed a small towel from the bathroom and put a bunch of ice cubes in the center. He folded the towel up to a ball-like shape and returned to his mates on the couch.

"Thanks mum" John joked, taking the ice and gently placing it on George's swollen eye. George flinched in pain but relaxed as the cold numbed the pain. The room fell into a comfortable silence for the next few minutes.

"So no more walking alone for you, huh?" John smiled at George who laughed lightly.

"No, sir" George was feeling much better now that he was safe and sound due to his big brothers. He suddenly felt really tired and his eyelids were heavy. He yawned and John took away the ice from his eye. George rested his head back on John's shoulders and shut his eyes. He was just about to drift into a peaceful sleep when he felt John blow a ghost of a kiss into his forehead. George smiled and fell asleep just in time to hear:

"Lennon you're such a softie"

"Yeah but I love the little bugger"

FIN.

**review. please. i beg of you.**

**Peace and Love**

**Brookelyn :3 **


End file.
